That Butler: Be Waiter
by Park Ye Jin
Summary: Demi membantu tuannya untuk mengembalikan perusahaan Phantomhive yang diambang kebangkrutan, sang butler menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran. Seperti apa sosok sang butler di restoran? Warning: OOC, OC, abal, gaje, ga nyambung, dll. Dislike? Don't read :) RnR ya kalo udh baca


Fic Kuroshitsuji kedua. Hope you like it! Review habis baca ya~ Wajib!^^

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer by Yana Toboso**

**Fanfic by Park Ye Jin in ffn**

**Genre(s): Comedy gagal**

**Rate: T (tidak bisa K karena ada adegan yang tidak boleh ditiru oleh anak-anak)**

**Starring: Sebastian M, Grell S, Ronald K, William .T.S, Ciel P, Park Ye Jin**

**Warning!: OC, OOC, gaje, gaseru**

**Summary: Bagaimana bisa perusahaan Phantomhive bangkrut? Sang butler pun mulai beraksi menyelamatkan perusahaan tuannya**

* * *

Seperti biasa, butler itu bangun lebih pagi dari orang-orang di dalam rumah itu. Membuat morning tea, membangunkan tuannya, memberi intruksi kepada pelayan lainnya.

"Kalau sudah mengerti cepat lakukan." katanya sambil menepuk tangannya isyarat agar pelayan itu melakukan perintahnya.

Setelah pelayan lainnya melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing, butler itu menuangkan teh ke dalam teko dengan elegan dan menaruhnya di atas meja dorong dan menaruh satu cangkir lengkap dengan piring kecilnya. Dan dengan segera dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan milik tuannya.

"Tuan muda, selamat pagi.." sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Engh.. Sebastian?" tanya orang yang dipanggil tuan muda itu.

Sebastian menyibak korden kamar tuan muda-nya dan menyapa (lagi) kepada tuan mudanya, "Selamat pagi tuan muda, pagi ini cerah loh. Karena pagi ini sangat cerah saya buatkan 'summer tea'. Perpaduan pucuk teh harum yang langsung dipetik dari ladang phantomhive.."

"Sebastian…"

"Untuk snack-nya saya buatkan cookies rasa jahe yang cocok untuk perut anda.."

"Sebastian.."

"Untuk sarapannya saya buatkan cabbage roll isi salad, sebenarnya saya ingin mebuat meat loaf, tapi Bard malah menembak ovennya…"

"SEBASTIAN! DENGARKAN AKU MAU BICARA!" sentak si tuan muda yang bernama asli Ciel Phantomhive itu sambil melayangkan bantal ke arah butlernya itu.

"Maaf tuan muda, ada apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya mengambil bantal yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Ciel mengambil koran pagi yang terletak tidak jauh dari teh-nya dan menyeruput teh yang dibuatkan untuknya sambil berkata, "Bekerjalah.."

Bingung. _Apa maksud bocah.. eh, tuan muda ini? Saya sudah bekerja seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa dia malah menyuruh saya kerja? Apakah menurutnya yang saya 'lakukan' bukan pekerjaan?_ Pikir Sebastian sambil tersenyum 'palsu'.

Seolah bisa mengetahui pikiran butlernya, Ciel menaruh teh yang sudah habis ke meja dorong dan membuka mulutnya, "Kau tahu kan? Phantomhive diambang ke-bangkrutan karena kita ditipu oleh bisnis kotor William .T. Spears dan managernya yang bernama Park Ye Jin. Dan syarat agar perusahaan ini tidak bangkrut aku harus mengirim seseorang untuk bekerja disana, dan kau cocok."

"Baiklah, apa jenis pekerjaannya tuan muda?"

.

.

"Ah, kau Sebastian ya?" tanya seorang wanita dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm dengan rambut sebahu yang dikucir ke samping seperti gadis desa.

"Ya nona. Apakah ini restoran 'Eliters' milik tuan William .T. Spears?" tanya Sebastian setelah memberi salam kecil terhadap wanita itu.

"Hum.." balas wanita itu mengangguk kecil. "Masuklah ke dapur, akan ada seseorang yang akan membantumu mengganti pakaian.." jelasnya sambil menunjuk sebuah dapur yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

_Perasaanku tidak enak…_ Pikir Sebastian sedikit merinding. Menutupi rasa 'merinding'nya, Sebastian langsung membungkuk kecil kepada wanita itu dan pergi, "Terima kasih, nona."

.

.

"Sebas-chan!"

Sebuah 'makhluk' berlari menuju Sebastian dengan perasaan gembira, tapi langsung ditebas oleh Sebastian. _Ini bukti rasa merinding saya.._ "Maaf, saya tidak perlu anda.."

"Buu! Sebas jahat! Aku kan mau membantumu! Wanita bodoh itu menyuruhku!" Grell menggembungkan pipinya sambil menunjuk wanita satu-satunya yang ada di dalam restoran itu.

"Apa katamu?" balas wanita yang dimaksud dari luar dapur.

"Kakak.. Sudahlah.." tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berpakaian seragam restoran itu muncul sambil membawa pakaian yang sama. "Sebastian, ini pakaianmu, cepatlah ganti.."

"Terima kasih, Ronald Knox." jawab Sebastian ramah (walaupun ada 'lalat' penganggu di sampingnya) dan menerima seragam barunya.

.

.

"Gampang juga menipu si Phantomhive." William si pemilik restoran 'Eliters' membetulkan kacamatanya lalu melanjutkan merapihkan meja sebelum restoran dibuka.

"Hah?" balas Sebastian tersenyum-penuh-arti.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami gak ada maksud nipu, tapi kata pemilik wilayah ini jika kita hanya punya dua pelayan, restoran ini bisa ditutup." jelas wanita berambut sebahu itu sambil menaruh peralatan makan di setiap meja.

"Saya sangat menghargai hal itu.." balas Sebastian sambil melipat tissue menjadi beberapa bagian sambil menaruhnya di setiap meja.

"Baiklah, restoran siap dibuka." kata William sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Merasa janggal, Sebastian melihat kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu. Tapi karena kejanggalannya tidak terbukti, akhirnya dia bertanya kepada pemilik restoran itu. "Maaf bolehkah saya bertanya?"

William yang akan berjalan ke dapur terhenti mendengar suara Sebastian, begitu juga dengan wanita yang berada di sampingnya. "Ya? Silahkan saja"

"Dimana orang yang bernama Park Ye Jin itu?"

"Itu aku tuan" balas wanita itu tersenyum-penuh-arti. Dan dipenglihatan Sebastian terlihat api membara di belakang wanita yang mengaku sebagai Park Ye Jin.

_Mustahil.. Setahu saya nama Park Ye Jin itu terdedikasi untuk orang Korea mungkin Selatan. Tapi wanita ini tidak memiliki wajah seperti orang Korea. Malah terlihat seperti orang Asia Tenggara. _Gumam Sebastian

Merasa dilihat, Ye Jin membuka suara dan membalas pikiran Sebastian, "Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku sebagai orang Asia Tenggara. Aku memang punya keturunan jadi wajahku cenderung ke Asia Tenggara. Tapi aku tinggal dan besar di Korea sebelum bekerja disini."

"Baiklah saya mengerti, jadi kapan restoran dibuka, nona Ye Jin?"

.

.

"Apa?! Aku juga ingin menjadi pelayan bersama Sebas!" teriak si rambut merah yang bernama Grell Sutcliff.

"Kerjamu tidak becus. Lebih baik Michaelis dan adikmu saja yang melayani tamu. Kau dan Ye Jin urus dapur." balas William sambil merapihkan dapur.

Tidak terima dengan pernyataan itu, Grell mengeluarkan alat yang bernama deathscythe dan mengarahkannya ke William, "Lalu, kau sendiri ngapain will!?"

"Saya? Mengawasi agar kau tidak bertindak bodoh." kata William sambil meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

[sementara itu di restoran]

Dua orang perempuan yang satu berambut pirang, dan satunya lagi berambut hitam berhenti di depan restoran bernama 'Eliters'. Melihat itu, Sebastian membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan dua perempuan itu masuk. "Welcome, Miss.."

"Aaa! Ganteng!" teriak si rambut pirang.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?!" tanya yang berambut hitam berbinar-binar.

"Hmm.. Akan saya jelaskan jika anda akan makan disini.." balas Sebastian dengan senyuman 'killers'.

"Tentu!" jawab dua perempuan itu serentak.

Sebastian mempersilahkan dua perempuan yang-gatau-malu (menurutnya) ke meja yang masih kosong. "Silahkan nona… Akan saya ambilkan daftar menunya."

Dua perempuan itu mengangguk dan setelah Sebastian pergi untuk mengambil menu, dua perempuan itu tak henti terus membicarakan Sebastian.

"Silahkan…" kata Sebastian ramah sambil memberi dua buku menu yang baru saja diambilnya.

Bukannya membaca buku menu, dua perempuan itu malah fangirling melihat _charisma charming_ dari diri Sebastian.

"Ehm.. Anda jadi memesan nona?"

"Ah! Maaf, bisa kau rekomendasikan menu tuan butler?" tanya si rambut hitam penuh harapan.

Mendengar itu, Sebastian langsung mengingat perkataan Ye Jin sebelum restoran buka..

**[flashback]**

"Kalau kau bisa menaikan pendapatan restoran ini, kau cukup bekerja hari ini saja. Minimal kau naikan 25 persen. Kalau kurang satu persen, kau harus kembali bekerja disini besok." kata Ye Jin menjelaskan sambil mengecek keperluan restoran.

"Anda berjanji?"

"Tentu.. Gunakan segala cara.."

"Baiklah, nona Ye Jin"

**[back]**

"Saya sarankan, karena ini masih pukul 10 pagi, bagaimana jika nona mencoba 'bread salad'? Perpaduan roti kering dihias dengan beberapa sayuran segar dan mayonnaise diatasnya dan diberi sup krim yang menggunakan daging kelas atas. " saran Sebastian.

"Oke! Aku mau itu!" seru si rambut hitam langsung.

"Bisa kau rekomendasikan aku juga?" tanya si rambut pirang setelah temannya dapat rekomendasi dari butler keren.

"Tentu. Bagaimana jika anda mencoba.." Sebastian membuka halaman di buku menu yang sedang dipegang si rambut pirang, setelah mendapat halaman yang dia mau, Sebastian langsung melanjutkan sarannya. "Nah. Bagaimana dengan ini? 'Chicken Pork Mozarella with blue cheese sauce'? Jika anda mengiris ayam sampai kedalam akan berisi keju mozzarella bermutu dan daging pork yang diiris tipis-tipis."

"Wuah! Aku pilih itu!" seru si rambut pirang dilanjutkan pertanyaan darinya, "bisa kau rekomendasikan minum juga tuan butler?"

_Sumpah, ribet sekali menjadi perempuan. Ternyata ada perempuan yang lebih ribet dari 'dia'_. Pikir Sebastian kesal sambil mengingat wajah Meyrin, salah satu maid di kediaman Phantomhive.

"Tentu nona. Karena cuaca cerah bagaimana dengan 'Starblue Smoothie Juice'?"

"Hm, apa itu?" tanya dua perempuan itu serempak.

"Perpaduan buah strawberry yang masih segar dan blueberry lalu dimix dan dicampur dengan beberapa jelly."

"Kita pesan itu!"

Sebastian menulis pesanan dua perempuan itu di sebuah catatan kecil dan mengulang lagi pesanan mereka. "Baiklah nona, saya ulangi pesanan anda.. Bread Salad satuuu, Chicken Pork Mozarella with Blue Cheese Sauce satuuuu, Starblue Smoothie Juice duaaaaa…" dan entah kenapa nada bicara Sebastian menjadi seperti mbak-mbak Hat Pizza.

"Ada tambahaaann?" tanya Sebastian.

"Itu saja.." balas si rambut hitam agak aneh tapi karena senyuman Sebastian, rasa aneh dalam dirinya menjadi hilang.

"Baiklah, ditunggu 15 menit yaaaa… Kalo ada apa-apa atau tambahan lain, panggil saya sajaaaa… Se-bas-ti-an" kata Sebastian sambil menunjukan papan yang bertuliskan namanya di dadanya sebelah kanan.

"Baik tuan butler nan ganteeeng~" balas si rambut pirang yang tidak menyadari keanehan yang bertengger di diri Sebastian.

.

.

"Oi, Sebastian.." panggil Ye Jin dari balik pintu dapur melambaikan tangannya isyarat agar Sebastian segera menuju ke tempat Ye Jin berada.

"Ya?" sahut Sebastian yang sudah normal.

"Kamu punya pengalaman jadi pegawai di Hat Pizza ya? Kok ngelayaninnya gitu?" tanya Ye Jin tampang jijik.

"Tidak, saya berusaha menghibur pelanggan agar mereka memberi tip lebih" sahut Sebastian lagi sambil menyobek kertas yang berisi pesanan pelanggan. "Ayo cepat masak, ini pesanannya."

.

.

"Silahkan nona~ Maaf menunggu lama, 'Bread Salad', 'Chicken Pork Mozarella with Blue Cheese', dan 'Starberry Smoothie Juice' pesanan anda." kata Sebastian sambil menaruh pesanan di atas meja.

"Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya tuan butler?" tanya si rambut pirang.

"Silahkan nona.." balas Sebastian ramah

"Bolehkah aku punya nomor handphonemu?" lanjut si rambut pirang sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Diluar Sebastian hanya tersenyum, tapi di dalam hatinya dia menggerutu kesal. _Jaman sudah sinting ya? Apakah di dunia manusia, cowok kehilangan jati diri sebagai 'cowok sejati'? Kenapa cewek yang menggoda? Jadi manusia memang merepotkan. _Pikir Sebastian.

"Maaf nona, atas status saya, saya tidak bisa memberi nomor saya kepada nona. Dan juga saya tidak memiliki handphone." balas Sebastian membungkuk pertanda minta maaf.

"Yaah. Dasar butler ga guna!" gerutu si cewek pirang yang dicegah oleh temannya yang berambut hitam.

_Apa? Cowok gak guna? Apa-apaan dia? Dasar sontoloyo. Ngomong seenak perutnya. Ternyata masih mending bekerja menjadi butler di keluarga Phantomhive daripada menjadi pelayan di restoran seperti ini. _Pikir Sebastian lagi, darahnya memuncak.

"Nona."

"Ya?"

"Maukah saya rekomendasikan untuk pencuci mulut anda?"

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah kemari. Ini bon-nya." Karena suatu hal, Sebastian tidak bisa memberikan bon untuk pelanggannya dan digantikan oleh Ronald yang sedang nganggur.

"Baik~ Wah, kau tampan juga ya!" teriak si rambut pirang dan hitam bersamaan.

"Terimakasih. Suatu kehormatan untuk saya." balas Ronald sambil mencium punggung tangan si rambut pirang.

Setelah insiden itu, Ronald izin meninggalkan dua perempuan itu dan menuju dapur menemui kakaknya yang sedang menggerutu kesal gara-gara tidak diperbolehkan bekerja bersama Sebas-nya tersayang.

"Dasar William dan Yejin bodoh! Apakah aku hanya boleh berdiam di dapur!?"

Melihat tingkah laku kakanya, Ronald merasa terganggu dan dia berusaha mencairkan suasana hati kakaknya. "Kak, kalo kamu bekerja dengan senang pasti Sebastian melihat kakak.."

Hening.

_Pasti dia merasa dibohongi._ Pikir Ronald.

"AA! Adikku tersayang! Kau benar juga!" tiba-tiba Grell memeluk adiknya 'tersayang' dan langsung menuju dapur dan memasak.

"Wah kau hebat juga tuan Knox." kata suara pria dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Sebastian.

"Kau darimana? Pelanggan wanita yang ribut itu harus segera membayar tagihannya" kata Ronald sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Maaf merepotkan anda tuan Knox" Sebastian membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menuju pelanggan yang merepotkan bagi dirinya.

.

.

"Tuan butler, kenapa tagihannya mahal sekali? 15000 pound?" kata si rambut hitam memelas.

"Anda yang memesan nona. Jadi anda harus membayar." kata Sebastian senyum kemenangan.

Si rambut pirang mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dengan kesal dan menaruhnya di atas nampan kecil yang berisi tagihan makanan mereka.

"Terima kasih nona. Mohon tunggu sebentar"

.

.

Sebastian tersenyum puas dan mengantar pelangganya sampai menuju pintu masuk. Setelah mengantar, Ye Jin si manajer menghampiri Sebastian yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk sambil melihat pendapatan restoran mereka.

"Wah.. Naik 26%! Kerjamu bagus Sebas! Kau gak perlu datang lagi besok" kata Ye Jin tersenyum puas.

"Apuah!? Sebas-chan gak akan bekerja disini lagi?! Ak- Ubh! Will! Jangan mukul aku dengan tongkat itu!" teriak Grell gara-gara dipukul dari belakang oleh William.

"Berisik" jawab William singkat sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih, hari ini sangat menyenangkan." kata Sebastian yang sudah berganti pakaian menghiraukan perkataan Grell.

"Oh ya, kau tahu kenapa kau bekerja disini?" sela Ye Jin.

Bingung. "Apa maksud anda nona Ye Jin?"

"Yah, tuanmu itu pengen kau lebih menghargai pelayan-pelayan dan tuanmu sendiri.." Ye Jin menjelaskan lalu dia mengubah posisi berdirinya dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau bodoh ya, kau ini butler. Seharusnya kau tahu perusahaan terkenal Phantomhive gak mungkin bangkrut. Tuanmu kan jago melakukan hal licik."

Jleb. _Benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?_ Pikir Sebastian.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Ciel sambil menyeruput susu madu sebelum tidur.

"Yah, ada suka dan duka, tuan muda." Sebastian menghela nafas sambil membereskan cangkir yang sudah kosong.

"Ye Jin sudah memberi tahu alasannya kan?" tanya Ciel lagi sambil mengecek laporan data kejadian yang baru saja diselesaikan oleh Sebastian.

Sebastian sedikit kaget, lalu dia tersenyum. "Ya tuan muda.."

* * *

_**Author's Side:**_

Huwaa.. Akhirnya nanggung! Tapi emang sengaja.. Fufu, Ye Jin muncul disini :3 untung gajadi korban 'kekerasan' Grell #dilempardeathscythesamagrell

Mianhae! Ceritanya gaje, abal, dan bla bla (?) maaf kalo humornya ga dapet.. tapi Ye Jin sdg berusaha membuat fic yang bisa menghibur para readers^^ Dan maaf juga banyak skip dan sebas POV, tp yejin ga nulis 'sebas pov' krn yejin pgn nulis nama sebas, hehe

Mind to review? Ye jin bales via PM ya, kalo guest coba send alamat e-mail, ntar Ye Jin bales lewat e-mail^^


End file.
